


The Bond

by lionessvalenti



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: It was Bail who invited Obi-Wan to stay on Alderaan. It was Breha who invited him to their bed.





	The Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ljparis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljparis/gifts).



> Thank you, aurilly, for beta reading!

Obi-Wan smiled as the nearly asleep baby curled up on his bare chest made a soft cooing sound. He'd never given much thought to children as his path had been set for him long before he’d had much of a choice about it.

Now children were more than a thought. They were a part of his daily reality. And he couldn't imagine not having them.

"You're lost in thought."

Obi-Wan tilted his head back to look up at Breha, who was sitting up in the bed with a sleeping Leia in her arms. She was beautiful, with her hair down and wearing a silky nightdress. She had taken to motherhood naturally. Before Obi-Wan had cut himself off from the Force, he could feel her desire for children radiating from her, and her gratefulness for Luke and Leia.

He knew he had made the right decision, sending them both to Alderaan.

He had not intended to stay.

"I suppose I am," he replied. His gaze turned once again to Luke. He had so much still to let go of. So much to look forward to.

Breha's fingers touched at his hairline, then pushed through his chair, her nails scratching lightly against his scalp. It sent a shiver up his spine. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not yet. I'm still ruminating.'

She laughed softly, as not to wake the babies. "Well, I'm here. And so is Bail."

Obi-Wan gave as much of an exaggerated look around as he could, laying down and holding an infant. The queen's bedroom was magnificent. There was no gold or jewels, as ostentatious shows of wealth were hardly the style of Alderaan, but it was large and every surface was gleaming.

"I don't see Bail anywhere."

Bail had been the one to invite Obi-Wan to stay. "There's no sense rushing off," he had said, clapping a hand to Obi-Wan's shoulder. "And we could use the extra hands."

They were royalty, and had no shortage of resources to help care for the children, but that hadn’t occurred to Obi-Wan at the time. It made a sort of sense to stay, to see to his tiny charges. He'd had a sort of appreciation for their company on the trip to Alderaan, though they’d mostly slept. He had wondered what they dreamed of, if they could remember, even just the glimpse of their mother's face.

As the days turned to weeks, Obi-Wan felt less like leaving. He had no real plans of what to do next. Being a spy for the building rebellion against the Empire? Possible, even likely, though he couldn't get close to Vader. He would have had to keep his distance.

He spent his time with the children. Perhaps this had been Bail's intention the entire time, to keep Obi-Wan there to protect the children, should the time come. It was not, as Obi-Wan would learn, Bail's intention.

It was Breha who invited Obi-Wan to their bed. 

The three of them had shared a quiet dinner, and Bail invited Obi-Wan to their room for a nightcap. It didn't take the attuned nature of the Force for Obi-Wan to know something was going to happen. He couldn't ignore the looks shared between Bail and Breha all night, and it was culminating to this.

He was still startled when she kissed him. He could feel Bail's hand at the small of his back as she did. Strangely, it relaxed him.

"You've done this, yes?" she had asked, clasping Obi-Wan's forearm in one hand. "I don't want to shock you."

There had always been misconceptions of what Jedi were allowed and not allowed to do. It was assumed that "no attachments" meant they were an order of virgins, when in reality, sex was viewed as a part of life. It was relationships that were forbidden. And Obi-Wan was aware of this, but he supposed it didn't matter now. He was already attached to Luke and Leia, and he was no longer a Jedi.

His gaze had darted from Breha to Bail's warm smile and back. "I have, just... not... like this," he said finally. "You?"

"This will be a first," she had replied, and began shrugging off her robe. "For all of us, then."

Sleeping with two people came nearly as naturally to him as sleeping with one.

Obi-Wan thought at first it was simply a matter of physicality, though the longer he stayed with them, the more he understood. Bail was taking on responsibility with the Rebellion, and he didn't want to leave Breha alone with two children and the responsibilities of their planet. Obi-Wan was company. He was warmth in the bed, and someone who would listen. He could become part of something more, with them.

"I like you lost in thought," Breha said, catching Obi-Wan in another stare. "I feel like I'm seeing the real you. The one who's less guarded."

"I have to be guarded," he replied. "After spending my entire life learning how to feel the Force, how communicate within it, to open myself to it, shutting it down isn't easy. It's effort in a way using the Force hadn't been in a long time."

She sighed. "Do you really think that's best? From what you've said, it's likely the children will be... sensitive."

They already were. Despite his efforts to remove himself from the Force, Obi-Wan could still feel it in the children. It was small, but strong, and would only grow stronger. They were bonded together through the Force. It was why he couldn't bear to separate them, despite it being the smartest course of action. They were family. They needed to be together.

Before Obi-Wan could say anything on the subject, the bedroom door opened and Bail slipped inside. He smiled widely at the scene on the bed, and made his way over to them. He crawled next to Obi-Wan and gently nuzzled the top of Luke's head with his nose. Luke yawned, revealing his soft baby mouth.

"Should I put them down?" Bail asked, already resting a hand to Luke's back. His fingers brushed over the back of Obi-Wan's hand as he did. "You both look so comfortable."

"We are," Breha replied. Her fingers stroked at Obi-Wan's hair. "Take Leia first, though. She's already asleep."

Obi-Wan could have protested that Luke was all but asleep. He was a determined baby, sometimes trying to make himself stay awake, only to nod off, and then jerk awake. He didn't want to miss anything. He wanted to be part of what anyone was doing. Leia, on the other hand, valued her rest. It was as if she knew someday she wouldn't get enough of it.

Bail took Leia first and settled her down on the crib, and then he carefully lifted Luke from Obi-Wan's chest. It felt like something was missing, as Obi-Wan watched him put the baby down next to his sister.

"Now," Bail said, as he got back onto the bed next to Obi-Wan, still completely dressed, "what did I miss?"

"Nothing," Obi-Wan replied. "We've been talking, but I can barely remember about what."

Bail looked over his head and Breha, and the two of them shared a look. Obi-Wan recognized these quiet, comfortable moments as the side effect of two people who had lived together and loved together for a very long time. He wasn't an outsider to it, he just simply wasn't attuned to it.

He could have been, if he wanted to. He could access the Force, pull himself to their emotions, to know what they felt about him at any given moment, but he didn't need to. Like Luke and Leia, there was a bond. It was the Force, but it was something else too. It was family. 

And when Obi-Wan was being perfectly honest with himself, he needed a family. He always had. He just refused to look the other way now.


End file.
